Conventional systems for monitoring and controlling require the physical presence of the operator at the location. However, with developments in sensor technology, the operators are able to remotely control and monitor systems. The advantage of remote monitoring and controlling has fuelled the expansion for the use of sensors for non-industrial purposes too.
With the expansion in the use of sensors for non-industrial purposes, the number of sensors gathering information pertaining to certain parameters also increased exponentially. Undesirably, this resulted in increased usage of bandwidth as well as energy as all the sensors were continuously interacting with a backend database. Additionally, since the sensors were located remotely, the sensor gateway connecting the sensors to the backend database demanded continual energy supply. This posed a major drawback when the sensor(s) and sensor gateways are constrained in terms of usage of network bandwidth as well as energy for exchanging sensed data.
Sensors/sensor-gateways are applied for realizing different domain of applications. Further these sensed data are transferred to the backend database nodes. The sensor or sensor gateway has a communication module having an application layer protocol. However, the application layer protocol does not depend on the situation obtained from the sensor data.
Hence, the suggested system and method could not effectively solve the problem of optimizing the bandwidth energy usage by becoming situation aware.